


All the Beauty

by Cali_se



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: When Hannibal began to undo his tie, Will stopped him. "Leave it on," he whispered. "Leave everything on."





	All the Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a happy little 'bubble'. None of the events of the season 2 finale took place, because Will and Hannibal got together and started a new life instead...
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [Bluecaliessi](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bluecaliessi/html#cutid)

Will emerged from the en suite bathroom, his naked body glistening wet. "I forgot my towel," he said. "Could you please pass it to me?"

Hannibal gazed lovingly at the freshly showered vision before him and patted the space beside him. "Why don't you come here and get it?" 

Will smiled as he approached the edge of the bed where Hannibal was sitting. He coaxed Hannibal's legs apart, then placed himself between them, resting his hands on Hannibal's shoulders. Droplets of water dripped from his hair as Hannibal wrapped both arms around his waist and pulled him close. 

"I'm all wet," Will said, stroking a hand through Hannibal's hair. 

"Yes, you are."

"And you're still dressed." 

Hannibal broke their embrace for a moment and grabbed the bath towel that Will had left on the bed. He pulled it around Will's body, hugging him close again. Will sank down into Hannibal's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, capturing his lips in a kiss that moved seemlessly from warm, gentle tenderness to hot, breathless passion.

When Hannibal began to undo his tie, Will stopped him. "Leave it on," he whispered. "Leave everything on."

Hannibal smiled. "Everything, Will?"

"Yeah." Will eased a very willing Hannibal back onto the bed, discarding his towel in the process. "Everything."

Never once breaking eye contact, Will placed a hand over the burgeoning erection beneath the fabric of Hannibal's trousers. Then he started to stroke its full length, feeling it push back aginst his palm. 

Suddenly, in one swift movement, Hannibal flipped them both over, sending Will onto his back. His socked feet rubbed against Will's bare ones as they moved together, finding pleasure in one another. Shifting slightly to lie snugly alongside Will, and propping himself up on one elbow, Hannibal ran his free hand over Will's chest, making sure to linger over his sensitive nipples, dabbing feather light caresses over them until they began to harden. Will took Hannibal's tie in his fist as he watched him, now and then pulling him in for another kiss. He moaned as Hannibal leaned down and took one bud, then the other into his mouth, first suckling and then lapping them hungrily with his tongue. Slowly, deliberately, Hannibal moved downwards, until he was holding Will's waist in his palms while planting open mouthed kisses across his stomach. He glanced up at Will before moving further down his body, to lick and kiss the length of his cock, which was now standing proud and flushed against the paleness of his belly. 

When at last Hannibal took Will into his mouth, Will took a sharp breath between gritted teeth and let it out on a sigh. He closed his eyes, relishing the sweet sensation of Hannibal's mouth on him and around him, and the delicious swirl of his tongue. The urge to thrust soon grew difficult to resist, and it was utterly, maddeningly wonderful the way Hannibal held his hips so firmly, keeping him precisely where he needed him to be.

Will ached to touch Hannibal too, to take him into his mouth, into his body, but this was... exquisite. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to hold on, and when Hannibal did something utterly _gorgeous_ with his tongue, Will held out for mere moments. With a sound caught somewhere between a sob and a moan, his thighs trembling, he came, hard, in Hannibal's mouth. Hannibal remained where he was and held his lover until he was calm, stroking his belly. Then, looking at Will, his eyes hazy with lust, he licked his lips.  


Will held out his arms to welcome Hannibal back as he moved up the bed to join him once again. "I wanted to touch you," he said. "But, _god_ , Hanni... I couldn't stop."

"Nor could I," Hannibal said. 

He took a few sips from the glass of wine he'd left on the bedside table, then enveloped Will in his arms, allowing him some time to recover his composure; but very soon, Will stirred himself back to alertness. 

Reaching down, he placed a hand over Hannibal's crotch. "You're still... _really_ hard." 

"Yes." Hannibal closed his eyes as Will unzipped his trousers and touched him through his underwear. Will started to stroke him, but soon his movements felt restricted. He wanted to see more, to feel more, to touch every inch... 

"You'll have to take these off after all," he said, and between them they made quick work of removing Hannibal's clothing from the waist down, together with his waistcoat and tie, leaving just his unbuttoned shirt. 

"You're beautiful," said Will, as he closed his fist around Hannibal's cock. He tasted wine and sex on Hannibal's lips as they kissed, and moaned as Hannibal's tongue sought entry, stirring his libido once more. As Will's pace quickened, Hannibal's fingers entangled in Will's still-damp curls. 

Hannibal broke off momentarily to shrug off his shirt, removing the last item of clothing shielding his nakedness. Then he took Will's face between his hands, fixing his gaze on him. In the intense moments that followed, they could have been the only two people in the world.

Hannibal's fingers moved into Will's hair again as he brought their mouths together in a passionate kiss. Suddenly, he thrust up into Will's fist once, then twice, and shot a streak of warm, wet come over Will's fingers. 

They sank back against the pillows together, sated, content. 

Hannibal stroked Will's hair, smoothing it back from his forehead as Will dozed. A few minutes passed by before he spoke. "Are you awake?"

Will shifted against him and sighed. "Mmm."

"And are you still happy? Here, now, with me?"

"Yes," Will answered. "I made my choice." He looked up to meet Hannibal's gaze. "Are you? Happy?"

Hannibal planted a kiss against Will's forehead. "How could I not be? All I ever wanted, since the day we met, was for you to be by my side. And here we are, at last, on our very own adventure. I want you to have everything, Will. To see all the beauty there is in this world."

Will ran his hand over Hannibal's chest. "I have all I need."

Hannibal smiled and placed his hand over Will's where it now rested. They lay together for a few moments, lost in thought.

"I think I might need another shower!" Will said at last, breaking their silence. He sat up to grab the towel he'd discarded earlier. "Wanna join me?" 

"Yes," Hannibal replied. "And then we'll go out, shall we?" 

"Sounds good."

Hannibal ran his hand over Will's back, letting the tips of his fingers dance lightly over the warm skin there. "I can't wait to show you Florence," he said.


End file.
